Heretofore, small-sized electronic apparatuses, such as pocket radio receivers, have made use of a thin battery, such as a button type battery. FIG. 1 shows a structure for such a button-type battery. When battery holder 4, for holding button-type battery 3, is inserted in battery container 2 of case 1, pawls 4a, 4b formed at the end of battery holder 4 are engaged with engaging claws 2a, 2b in battery container 2. In this way, battery holder 4 is engaged with battery container 2. When battery holder 4 is removed, pawls 4a, 4b are formed with slopes of approx. 45.degree. with respect to the attaching or detaching direction of battery holder 4, and battery holder 4 is pulled beforehand to disengage pawls 4a, 4b from engaging claws 2a, 2b, thereby removing battery holder 4 due to the deflections of pawls 4a, 4b to the side of battery 3.
However, when the elasticity of pawls 4a, 4b is excessively strong with respect to the removing force of battery holder 4 in this structure, battery holder 4 can be removed only with difficulty, while when they are excessively weak, its impact resistance decreases so that battery holder 4 might be detached. Thus, the structure of this type has disadvantages because the elasticity of pawls 4a, 4b cannot readily be regulated.